


The More Girls I Meet

by Shadesabyss



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Blindfolds, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Rape, Sex Toys, Trans Jeremy Heere, Wrong person, tricked into sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadesabyss/pseuds/Shadesabyss
Summary: Jeremy finds some new toys for his father to play with.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Father/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Brooke Lohst, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Father
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The More Girls I Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Though I'm not sure how to tag this one, it's an interesting idea I wanted to play with!

Brooke bites her lip, hair twirling around her finger. My heart skips, her eyes darting from me to my front door.

“You gonna invite me in Jeremy?” she bats her lashes at me, lowering her chin to give me an attempt at a sexy look. I nod, opening the door for her. The living room is empty, but the tv is still playing. Brooke pounces on me, grabbing me by the shoulders to press a quick kiss onto my lips; pushing me against the door as it closes.

“Where we going, Jerry?” I stutter, “My, uh, dad is home but-” she grabs my arm, pulling me through my own house and into the bathroom. It’s a little small, her waist hitting the sink as she tugs me closer; lips ready to be kissed. And I do, pinning her against the basin to bite her lip; Brooke’s head tilting back until I can’t help but pepper the exposed skin with kisses too, nipping at her neck to see purple spread across her pale skin

Brooke tugs me back by the hair to kiss me again, my hands finding the hem of her shirt to tug over her head- breaking for barely a breath to toss it onto the floor. The lace on her bra is rough on my fingertips, easy for me to cup and squeeze at her chest.

Again I dive to bite her smooth skin, pulling the little fabric covering her away to tease her already perked nipples- taking the rosy bud between my lips to suck. She twists, moaning over me as I tweak her other breast harshly between my fingers.

One of Brooke’s legs wraps around my hip, her body grinding against mine almost desperately. I switch sides, sucking at her already perked nipple to roll it between my teeth- biting gently. My hands wander, slipping into her wet panties to drag between her folds to slick up my fingers before grinding against her clit.

“God, Jerry, fuck me.” Brooke’s hips buck against me, my stomach turning. I pull back, teeth toying with my lip nervously. She pulls me back, moaning against my ear while she ruts against me.

“Okay, I need to get my uh-” I swallow, Brooke’s hands fondling me. I take a step back to collect myself, my face burning. “my,” I make a vague gesture, but she nods eagerly. “Could you..” I fumble to find it, offering Brooke a soft blindfold. “I’m kind of.. shy.” for a moment the lust clouding her eyes clears, hands snatching the creased cloth from mine eagerly.

“Whatever makes you more comfortable Jerry- go get your dick for me.” I slip out of the bathroom, taking a deep breath before I peek my head into the bedroom- my father waiting for me.

“Did it take you that long to get a girl wet, Jeremy?” he scolds me, throwing back his robe to show me his cock standing at half mast. “You’ll have to get me up again before you introduce me to your little friend.” I nod tightly, climbing onto the bed with him to wrap my lips around his cock; bobbing my head down his length until I can feel him stiffen against my tongue.

I do grab the toy my father picked out for me, keeping my footsteps light on the way down the hall again. Brooke stripped while I was gone, the blindfold I gave her secured over her eyes. My father closes the door behind us, ushering me out of his way to skim his fingers down Brooke’s body. She shutters with anticipation.

“Are you ready Jerry?” she pushes against my father, reaching out towards him to feel his cock. “Wow, it feels so real..” I lean a little closer to her to speak, rubbing the tip of my dildo along my own cunt.

“I’m ready..” Brooke leads him to her, head tilting back as she’s lifted to line his cock up with her pussy; parting her folds as he shoves inside, making her hips roll as she struggles to hold back a moan.

I push my toy into my cunt, trying to match the pace as my father fucks my date- groaning at the sight of his cock disappearing into her.

He’s so much more gentle than he is with me, rolling his hips into Brooke leisurely- making her squirm and rock under him, pinned against the sink by his bulky form. I rub my clit, her name rolling from my lips making her push harder against my father’s cock.

I can see him slam into her, taking Brooke by the hips and holding her to buck harshly into her dripping cunt. She squeals my name, tits bouncing with the harsh thrust of his hips.

“Fuck me harder Jerry, god,” she’s drooling, my father’s cock spearing her as I fuck myself along with them- wishing it was me he was treating tonight instead. He picks up the pace for her, eyes fixed over at me rather than the girl he’s fucking.

I spread my legs so he can watch, pumping the toy he picked out for me into my needy cunt- groaning along with Brooke as she’s used. He told me he would give me something special for finding someone so cute to fill up.

“J-Jeremy, can you cum? Can you still cum inside me?” my father’s lips curl into a smile. “I filled it up just for you, Brooke. There’s so much cum in here just waiting for me to let it out.” she throws her head back, fucking herself for all she’s worth trying to coax my father to ram her against the sink even further.

“Fill me up Jeremy- pump everything you’ve got into me. I wanna feel it inside me.” she raises her voice, breaking with whines as my father plays with her clit. He’s close, I can see his hips twitch to keep up the pace; nestling Brooke’s body against his to fuck further into her, shoving deep into her cunt before he comes.

He grunts once, emptying his balls into her pussy until she screams- still shoving her hips back against him. The attention to her clit doesn’t stop, rubbing and tweaking until she cums on his cock- whimpering and whining for me. I know I’m not allowed to come now, still fucking myself hard to the sight of my father’s cum dripping out onto the floor.

Brooke gasps, interrupting her own orgasmic bliss. “Oh my god, Jeremy, your dad.” my heart stops. “Do you think he heard us?” “I don’t think so.”

**Author's Note:**

> As this is out of 4, who should Jeremy bring home next? (Chloe or Jenna, I have plans for Christine already)


End file.
